Malice
by Be all end all
Summary: "and what about Maka?  She'd be safe with Soul..."
1. Something worth dying for

Chapter 1:  
Something worth dying for.

* * *

The slightly disturbing moon was shining brightly upon Death City.  
Spirit Albarn was walking in the court yard of his all powerful meister's school.  
The night was so still,tranquil;it put him at ease.  
He only wished he could bring his fourteen-year old daughter there,so they could just walk together.

But of course she would never do anything with him. Maka was ashamed that he was even her father,someone so un-faithful to his wife.  
Yes,it was true that Spirit couldn't keep off other women,but that didn't mean he didn't love his ex-wife. She was everything to him,but he couldn't drop being the player he truly was. Truth be told,he should of talked it over with her,but he feared if he told her,then there would be a divorce.

So Irony played out ,and eventually she caught him making out with another woman.  
Though he did make out with other women,he never slept with any.  
That's not enough to justify what he did,but it did prove that he loved her deeply.  
He regretted it ,If he knew that his ex-wife would understand if he just talked to her about it, he would of.  
If he knew that his daughter would hate him for it,then why? WHY did he feel the erg to cheat?

But oh well,whats done is done,there's no turning back from what he did.  
Somehow, Maka would lean to forgive him,but he didn't a believe that she would.  
All he ever wanted was for her to proud of having him as her father.  
She never was. It seemed nothing he could do would make anything better,Maka was stubborn and didn't forgive easily.

The wind was picking up a little,enough to startle Spirit .  
In this case it really was just the wind. It was such a still night though,a wind like that was a bit ominous. No one was with him,there was nothing to be afraid of...

He shook the feeling off,went back into thinking about Maka.  
His precious little girl,that he would give his own life to her, to save her,to protect her.  
But she didn't feel save with him,neither safe or un-save with him.  
To her, he was just some annoying guy that had a strange obsession with her.  
She believed that he didn't really love her,that he just wanted custody over her for child support.

That _wasn't_ true

He would give his own life to her.

His _own_ life...

He stopped walking and took a deep breath, he needed to calm down . It would of been pretty odd if someone caught him crying there.  
"What've I done..." he whispered in the soft wind. He wanted so badly for Maka to love him. Truthfully she didn't hate him,she just had an un-dying grudge against him.  
It wasn't fair for her to judge him like she did,he made a lot of mistakes,who doesn't,he really was a great dad. Not so much of a good husband,but that wasn't her problem.  
"I'd do anything ,anything for you." and he really would too,he'd die for her.

A snicker came from behind him,apparently there was some there with him. He turned to where the sound came from,he could only see silhouette,and you couldn't tell its gender by that. "Anything?" the silhouette laughed,it was a famine voice, so probably female.  
Spirit gritted his teeth,if this was some punk who was just trying to play a trick on him, it wasn't funny.  
"Who are you?" he shouted ,the girl snickered again and her silhouette disappeared.

He whipped his head around searching for the little brat,"This isn't funny young lady, I think it's best if you go back home." Still no sign of her,though she was still laughing . He had to listen where her voice was coming from,which was easy seeing how she couldn't shut up.

So oddly familiar...

He finally found where her voice was coming from,and also found her silhouette. She was just to the right of him,he quickly grabbed her by the arm before she could get away. He dragged her out of darkness to see who the little brat was. No one he could recognize. She had Silver hair,that went down to her shoulder's,her eye were a sapphire color,and she was wearing a black muscle T-shirt with pine green pants.

"Now then,what are you doing here?"he asked as still held tightly onto the girls arm. She giggled again as she shifted positions, her left shoulder was exposed that showed a scared tattoo of a star. Spirit's eyes widened ,"Star Clan?H-How? didn't they all-" "Die."the girl cut off his sentence.

She started laughing again,"Yes,or they were all supposed too." Spirit tightened his grip on the girl. What was happening? who was this girl? whoever she was,she wasn't a student at Shibusen,"Why are you here,and whats your name?your not going anywhere until I know." her usual cruel laugh turned back into a snicker,the wild look in her eye's was calmed, "What am I doing here you say? well I know that _you_ won't like the answer." This girl was beyond annoying,what was her motive of being so...so malicious. "SO TELL ME!" Spirit yelled,while she started to laugh just as loud. She was obviously insane,nothing good could come from that answer.

"Well...I'm going to kill your daughter,Mister Albarn." He froze, a fathers worst nightmare come true. But why would anyone want to kill Maka? Well, why would she want to kill Maka? There couldn't of been anything to gain from that, absolutely nothing came to mind. Scythe blades came ripping out of his back,"THE HELL YOU WILL!" The star clan girl slipped out of his grip,and kneed him in the rib cage and disappeared into the shadows once again.

"listen,Mister Albarn, I don't wnat to hurt _you_,so let me get going and there won't be any hard feelings" her voice called from somewhere.

"Hard feelings! You want to Kill my daughter!"

he found her silhouette again as a scythe blade came out of his chest,and was pointed at her neck. "You won't so much as _touch_ my daughter." She smirked and licked her lips,"didn't you have one more question for me?you, know before you _kill_ me." he cocked an eyebrow. what was she thinking? As far as Spirit knew there was no way she could escape. "Yeah,What's your name?" She smirked widely.

He knew what was coming, he could of easily gotten out of the way...

But then she would find Maka and kill her. He couldn't let that happen, Maka was worth it.

She shot all of her Soul force into him, It felt like he was stabbed clean through the heart,the most painful thing he ever went through.

Just then Sid was walking by(he heard all the screaming that was going on.). "Damn it!"she swore under her breath,then cut off her soul force. Spirit fell to his knee's,coughing up blood,he was still alive but barely. the girl turned back to him and smirked again,"My name's Red Star, say hi to my brother for me." Sid came running toward the two , '_maybe I should lay low for a while ' _Red Star thought,then jumped away from Sid. Even though Sid was already dead ,it wasn't easy to see someone dying in front of him," Wh-what happened here!"Spirit fell on his back ,and sid knelt down to beside him .

"That girl who just attacked me...I think she's Black Star's sister...she said her name was Red Star...please shes after Maka! don't ..." His sentence was never finished, his voice trailed off and his eyes slowly closed. "Death Scythe?" There was nothing left to say, he was dead. He died for Maka, he knew Sid was still on campus, and all the screaming would make him come and see what was going on.

Where was Shinnigami-sama when his death scycthe needed him?

Gone fixing the torn up world, left by the Kishin Asura.

And what about Maka?

She'd be safe with Soul...


	2. Dead to the world

New chapter! YAY. To clear some things up, this is both from the manga and the anime.

Crona/Chrona is a boy in this. Honestly I prefer Crona as a boy. but I'm not saying,that no matter what Crona needs to be a boy.

here's my theory Chrona=girl Crona=boy so there you go!

Oh and the pairings... Soul/Maka (Main,obviously) Crona/Maka (one sided) Black Star/Tsubaki and others...

Sample of the font thingy

'_thinking_'

_something that happened in the past_

WARNING: The F word pops up once in this chapter. _  
_

* * *

Five days ago...

_"What did you do!" Spirit shouted,seeing his little girl in such a bad condition...was terrifying. "I'm sorry." Soul responded_,_it had usually been him that took such a beating,but Maka being the way she was,it was only a matter of time_. _"It wasn't his fault!" Liz yelled. _

_This all happened when Maka and Death the Kid were sent on a mission. Nothing really went wrong, besides Maka's injuries. The mission was to stop a mass murderer,who somehow obtained a witch's soul. The mission should of been challenging,but not to this degree. When they found the kishin egg,it was the same situation when they first fought Crona . When he made his strike,it was unexpected . He was targeting Soul,and Maka took the hit. Kid and his weapons took care of the kishin egg,while Soul rushed his Meister back home._

_"You were supposed to protect her,that's your duty as her weapon!" Soul took a deep breath,"I know..." Liz was aggravated by Spirit pointing his finger to Soul,after all it was a mistake. "That guy came at of nowhere...Maka didn't want the same thing to happen again." why was she making such an effort to defend Soul,well it was the truth. Kid and Patty were standing behind her, they both didn't say a thing. Even though Kid wanted too. "Spirit,your taking this way too hard."Dr. Stein called out from behind them all. "Is she alright,is my little angel okay?" Dr. Stein smiled "She's okay,but she probably won't be able to move for two weeks." Spirit relaxed,but only a little bit,"She's not permanently damaged is she."  
"of course not,she'll just struggle for a few month's."  
"what do you mean by struggle?" Spirit asked,his voice trembling  
"It'll be hard for her to move normally,but only for a few months." Soul smiled slightly "good" he whispered under his breath._

"How am I supposed to break it to her..."Soul trailed off_. _He was in the Death room learning about the death of Spirit. "I know it may seem difficult,but..she needs to know."Shinnigami explained,"Regardless of how _you_ feel."Kid continued on, in venomous tone. For some reason he had been talking to Soul like that ever since Spirit yelled at him. "Stay out of this Kid,She's _my_ Meister." Shinngami quickly split up the fight,"Kid,Maybe you should be a little more considerate, Maka is in the hospital, and to hear about her father dying on top of that,she'd fall apart;It isn't easy telling someone so close to you ..." "She's just my Meister,alright. Nothing more." Kid smirked,"then it should be easy for you."

They both knew he didn't really feel that way. The expression on his face when saw Maka so torn up, was pure terror,torture to be accurate.  
"Kid,don't be cruel." His father stated "No,he's right. It won't be that hard." Soul lied, Kid cringed '_Scum! to busy looking other girls to even care about Maka!_'  
He thought,and what he meant by 'looking at other girls' he really meant 'looking at Liz'. He figured something was going on between them,call it paranoia. "Hey Kid,I think we might need to talk." shinnigami pulled Soul aside "Really, Kid isn't this bad,usually..." Soul smiled, well sort of. "Don't worry, I just need tell him a few things." that being said,Soul and Kid took of to the guillotine-lined hallway.

"So whats your problem,do you hate me or what."  
"To answer your question,I do hate you,I hate you for what your doing to Maka!." surprisingly,Soul showed little emotion, though he did want to beat the hell out of Kid.  
"And that would be...?"Kid started to grind his teeth.  
"You know damn well, your dirty little secret between yourself and my weapon!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Soul knew that Kid was up tight and paranoid ,but not to this degree.  
"The last mission we were on,when you pulled Liz aside,right after Maka was hurt. I didn't see her for at least two hours!"

The both of them were never really close,hell they barely even talked. Soul figured that his OCD would soon target him,for his asymmetrical everything. But he never thought he would accuse him for making a pass at Liz.  
"hm,now I see. Your jealous." Kid snaped his head up to look at Soul  
"Me jealous of a weak, asymmetrical scythe? I don't think so." Kid chuckled,"My weapon's can actually protect me." That struck a nerve, not only did he say Soul was weak,he said he not capable of protecting Maka. Instead of hitting Kid,he simply muttered "that's not true." in a weak voice.

"anyway, you changed the topic." he said regaining his level head,"your jealous that i'm just a better friend to Liz than you are,and you hate me for it." Kid's cruel smirk was instantly wiped off his face, he was going to say something to put Soul in the same uncomfortable position he was in,but soul started talking again,"And somehow you think I got it hot for her,well your wrong." Kid's words were lost, he couldn't speak even if he wanted too,"All of this sure does convince me that you do though." he smiled slightly,trying to make peace. Didn't work. Kid's face flushed and he started stuttering, trying to make his mixed thoughts into words. Once again, didn't work. "I'm leaving." he finally said and stomped off.

* * *

A small beam of light crept a long the bed, she slightly opened her eyes. The nurse's eyes widened as she walked over to the bed, " you've awakened...you've been out cold for five days." she said softly to the girl, "ugh, I feel terrible." the girl replied as she lifted her arm up to feel what her temperature was. "Someone has been waiting for you this whole time." the girl clenched her teeth and blushed '_no! why can't he leave me alone!_' the nurse took her hand to comfort her,"Do you want me to send him in?" she didn't want to be rude so she said yes. The nurse left the room ,and she pushed her self up,her back at the head board of the bed.

'_whats wrong with me...well I guess no good deed goes unpunished._' the nurse returned with a young man fallowing behind her .  
"I'll just leave you two alone." she sweetly said and left the room again. It was silent between the two for quite some time ,until the young man decided to start. "Maka..." he nearly whispered. brushing his messy hair slightly "I-I don't know what to say," he fallowed up.  
"It's alright ,things happen." she said smiling. "you don't have to look at me like that you know." she added.  
"I'm sorry, just to see you in such a bad condition, I mean remember how hurt you were when-" "stop" he frowned and crossed his arms

"I'm sorry." he said again "It's alright ."

* * *

"Shinnigami-sama!" Nygus called. He turned to her ," whats wrong?" he asked. Soul was still with him, Shinnigami tried to explain his son's actions,and with what he said, it was hard to justify. "Nothing sir, Maka has awakened!" she said triumphantly. Souls eyes widened,  
" I need to see her!" Soul said urgently. He didn't care at that moment if what he said sounded 'uncool' he just wanted to see if his meister was okay. "Shes more important to you than you care to admit." Shinngami told him. Soul smirked "you're right."  
"She's everything to me." Shinnigami rubbed his head with ridiculously large hand,"If only Spirit could here you say that."

'_I'm kinda glad he didn't _'

* * *

"David, stop asking." Maka said plainly. "Why? I don't have a partner,and..your the best friend I've ever had." he pleaded to her. Of course she would never ever take him,she was scythe meister, she wouldn't take anyone that _wasn't_ a scythe. "Because _I_ have a partner, and believe it or not were actually make a good team." The poor boy had no one,all of his friends were weapons or meisters' that already had partners, Maka's no different ,but she was just so kind.

"If you two are such a good team then why are you in the hospital right now." Maka took insult to everything that seemed like someone was calling her or soul weak. It really irked her. "What do you know! I said things happen,THIS IS MY FAULT NOT SOUL'S!" he backed away from her bed "Why are you defending him?" good question, she was defending him because he was hers,he was her Death scythe. She was determined to make a Death scythe than her dad.

Instead of saying that she said: "Because,he's cool." she smirked and David's eyes narrowed  
"Damn straight." a voice echoed from outside the door,then came in the room. "Soul! Speak of the devil." Maka happily shouted. David wasn't as pleased to see Soul as Maka was. "It's good to see your not dead." Maka smiled and so did he,the only person who wasn't happy right then was David. "I guess I should leave then..." and by that he left.

When the door slammed Soul continued,ignoring the heart breaking news "You're so stupid." the smile suddenly was wiped off her face,"I did to save you,asshole." He smiled and messed up her hair "You're Hypocrite too. remember when Crona almost cut me in half." She jerked off his hand moved away from him,"It's the same thing Maka, except you're in a worse condition."  
"It's not the same,when you got hurt it was my-" "It was_ my_ fault Maka, I'm your weapon, I'm supposed to protect _you_" She tucked back her hair behind her ears," Hell of welcoming.." she moaned. Soul frowned "Well...It gets worse." she cocked her eyebrow "what happened?" Soul swallowed dryly.

"It's your dad."

* * *

"Sweet little Soooooul," A girl with black long hair and crimson eyes giggled. "Telling her that daddy died."  
"Melissa, shut up, do you know how frikin' annoying your voice is."A girl with silver hair complained. "Awww,you know how much I hate that guy." she wined "I'm well aware dummy,but seriously,stop talking." Melissa pouted "Red Star, you're a bitch." she almost popped a vain  
"SHUT UP! I KNOW I'M A BITCH ,NOW STOP TALKING!" Red Star shouted in a ear splitting decibel.

"I hate you." Melissa continued "Do I have to duck tape your mouth shut."She said with a cracking voice,recovering from the scream.  
"Work that Raven magic of yours would you,I wanna see how our vampire is doing." Melissa recited a spell and a purple cloud changed the scene in her crystal ball. "Why are we using this dead boy?"  
"Melissa."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. reviews are welcome.


	3. Already Dead

IIIIIIII'MMMM ON A ROOOOLLL! IIIIIIII'MMMM ON A ROLL AGAIN! HA HA! alrighty Crona makes an appearance in this chapter,YAAAAY!

and oh by the, David does not _like _Maka, he just admires her,don't we all?

Oh and Black Star and Tsubaki are in this one too. ENNNJOY!

* * *

"Rave Raven,black feathers and red eyes,appetite for chaos and a bleeding heart with no wounds." Melissa the witch of ravens chanted, honestly she only had to say the first two words,but she was trying to annoy Red Star. And it worked. "Can ya' hurry it up!This is boring me.." Melissa tensed up, "I don't see you doing anything!I'm beginning to think that I'm doing all the work around here!" Red Star rested her head in her hand and sighed,she hated waiting.

"Liiiiiiiitttllle brrrooootherrr, my baby broootherrr,how ya' doin'?"Melissa taunted Red Star "BLLLLAAACK STAAARR!"She shouted. Red star dug into the desk she was sitting at and grabbed a roll of duck tape ,"Melissa..." she turned around and started screaming,"NOOOO! NOOO!ST-ST-OP NHMMMRerwm"She literally ducked tape her mouth shut ,"Now then,back to work...that's your Que Melissa get back to your stupid magic." she grunted and continued the spell, soon her crystal ball's clouds cleared up. Red Star smirked,"Finally somethings happening."she said in a strained voice.

"Hm,well that kid has really got to get a hold of himself,he's gonna die for good if doesn't drink someones blood." Red Star invited the poor starving vampire boy to join her and Melissa,only because he was a vampire. which were really rare. Obviously, Vampires were undead creatures who lived off of the blood of the living,they could not walk out into sunlight or touch,eat ,smell and come anywhere near garlic. Red Star had her doubts about this boy,because of the sunlight deal. But lucky for her,he was only _half_ dead. He still had drink blood to stay alive,but the sunlight rule didn't effect him.

"what are you up too.." she spoke,staring in the crystal ball.

* * *

"Ragnarok,can you help me hammer that nail in." Crona told his partner, as usual it was tough getting him to do much of anything.  
The whole reason they were decorating Soul and Maka's apartment was because,Crona heard Maka was getting out of the hospital. so he decided to make a small surprise party. Unfortunately no one could come,Black Star was doing-something,Tsubaki was going to visit her family,Kid was mad at Soul,so he wouldn't let Liz or Patti go either.

So it'd be just the four of them. Himself,Ragnarok,Maka and Soul. But of course now that nobody would show up he wanted to be _alone_ with Maka.  
He loved her,with every fiber in his body. He told himself,even if she rejected him,not to fall apart. Because they'd always be friends. But He would always love her too.

Ragnarok finished the nail,and their decorating was complete. He was eccentric to see Maka, he hadn't seen her for weeks.  
"How long do we have to wait for these guys!" Ragnarok complained,he grumbled and rested his chin on Crona's head.  
Although he had been apart from Maka for too long,he felt patient waiting for her. Obviously Ragnarok did not. The time could just slip away...

And it did.

They had been waiting for several hours, Ragnarok was fussy,and Crona was concerned. "It shouldn't take this long,should it?" he asked himself.  
" Miss McFlat chest better show up soon,if she keeps us waiting any longer I'll sock her!" Crona's eyes narrowed,"If you do that,then I won't give you those hershey chocolate bars in the morning anymore." It took awhile for the message to resonate with him, a long while.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he screeched in his meister's ear. Crona smiled,and plopped down on Soul and Maka's couch. "I guess it's gonna take longer than I thought." he sighed. "Great."his partner sarcastically stated.

* * *

"You're leaving all ready?"Black Star whined, after two weeks of encouraging Tsubaki to visit her parents. "Well yes, If I don't leave now I won't make my flight." Black Star pouted and let himself fall back onto the floor. "I've been planing this for months,my parents are expecting me."  
"Yeah I know,but can't you stay for just one more hour?Please!"She softly smiled and put her hand on his shoulder,"The offer still stands if you want to come with me." Black Star grunted,then sat up. "Can't." he said. Tsubaki moved away. "why not."  
"Shinnigami-sama said I can't leave here unless he tells me I can.I don't know why." Tsubaki knelt down to put her her arms around her meister's neck,hugging him.

"I have to go."  
"Be careful,it's a long way to Japan."he whispered into her ear.  
"I will,oh and Black Star."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." those words shocked him,but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.  
"I love you too." he whispered as he put his hands around Tsubaki's waist. "I'll see you later than." she gave Black Star a quick kiss on the forehead,then picked up her luggage and left.

He was already lonely, he already wanted her back. He got up and went to his bedroom falling back on his bed. "This sucks."he spread his arms and legs out and closed his eyes.  
Black Star and Tsubaki weren't technically dating. The feelings for each other couldn't really be recorded,In some ways they always had those feelings. But She said she loved him. _Loved_ him. It was unbelievable,Tsubaki could of had any guy she wanted. She was beautiful,and a unique weapon. Why she chose him boggled his mind. Of course he had to stop thinking about himself to figure that out.

"Someone shoot me..." he whispered putting his arm over his eyes. "Ugh! I HATE THIS!" he yelled,hating every minute of being without Tsubaki.  
Was she feeling the same way he was...probably not,since she was going to visit her family. He was on his own.  
Love really sucks,doesn't it? Wanting someone,but they can't stay. Its cruel and wonderful all at the same time. Its _torture_.

He thought if he just slept,he'd wake up and she'd be there with him. He closed his eyes again and dosed off.  
"_Black Star..._" a voice called, he was barely awake. He had been asleep for six hours. "_Black Star?_" he tried opening his eyes but they were too heavy. "Tsubaki...Is that you?" he said indolently. "_Black Star wake up._" he weakly grunted "I'm trying..." Had a week gone by so quick,was that really Tsubaki? "_Black Star!_" It had never been that hard for him to open his he was still partly asleep. He found the strength to open his eyes _slightly_. He saw a feminine silhouette and smiled,he still couldn't open his eyes all the way though.

He jumped on the girl and held her in a tight hug ,"YOU'RE FINALLY BACK! THANK YOU GOD!YOU'RE BACK!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" that-was not-Tsubaki. He opened his eyes and saw that he tackled down his fellow meister Kim.

"whoops.."  
"Yeah,whoops." he got up off of her and sat down beside her.  
"So what are you doin' here anyway?" She bit her lip and started twiddling her thumbs.  
"I,ah...want you to come with me."  
"where?"  
"Look,I-I don't like being alone and Jackie apparently is '_sick_' and she doesn't want to go,_(what a bitch_.)."

"But where do you want to go?"  
"I'll tell you on the way,now lets go."  
"But-"  
"Stop talking."

* * *

Sorry short chapter,

anyway...Was that to soon? Tsubaki confessing her love to Black Star.

The next chapter will be more plot-y then this one was. I kinda had to set up the whole thing for the next chapters.

Hope you liked it!

=D


	4. We die young

Woowee! I'd never imagine I'd be so deticated to story. 'kay...lets see.  
Sorry for making Kid an ass in the second chapter... And uh,there is a lot of OC's in this already heh heh. I uhma, I'm sorry guys ^ ^"  
But hey! no OC pairings though. On with the show...  
oh yeah, Fan made back story for Soul. and oh by the way longest...dialog...ever...

Yay!

* * *

_"I hate this thing..." but isn't the piano a beautiful instrument,don't you think? The answer of course to an eight-year-old boy would be,no._

_"Play anyway,you'll never beat Wes with that attitude." His sub conscience argued "I hate this thing.."he repeated._

_He began to play,for hating the piano so much as he did,he was amazing for his age. But not amazing enough. The only way for him to be noticed by his parents was to play the damn piano. And to play it well._

_"Soul.." his older brother called to him._

_He quit playing "What do you want?"_

_"I-uh just wanted you to know..dinners ready." He turned away from his brother,"Not hungry,go away."_

_" Steve River and his family are joining us tonight,they have a daughter that's your age."_

_"Don't care."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes,now leave."_

_It really wasn't Wes's fault that his brother hated him,if it wasn't for their parents they would have more of a brotherly bond._

_But oh well,with the talent that he had,who needed a supporting brother,right?_

_Soul started to play again, not that he actually wanted too,however._

_"Hey, you play just like a grown up,how'd you do it?" a girl with thick black hair found her way into the room where Soul was._

_"Dunno" he halted playing once again._

_"Your eyes..."_

_"What about 'em?"_

_"There like mine,how'd you get 'em" she said,pointing out her horrific red eyes_

_"Genetics,I guess."_

_"I was adopted,do you like playing the piano?"_

_"eh,no..I hate it."_

_"Why?"_

_"You like asking questions,don't you."_

_"Yup,so why do you hate it?"_

_"Because,my brother is so much better than me at everything,and my parents make me play,and...I hate it for a lot of reasons."_

_"uh huh,well there must be something your better at than your brother is."_

_"No."_

_"Hey,you have really sharp teeth,that genetic?"_

_"Do you have ADD or something?"_

_"Whats that?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"So,is it genetic?"_

_" No."_

_"Do you ever cut your tongue on them?"_

_"Yes,actually."_

_"Hey,wanna know a dark secret."_

_"No,but seeing how you'll tell me anyway,I guess I don't have a choice."_

_"My dad wants to kill my mom." that was an interesting thing to tell someone that you just met._

_"thats...awful." he said awkwardly,not really sure how to react to news like that._

_"Wanna help?"_

_"I'm sorry,but I'm just a kid,I can't do anything."_

_"Can't you?"_

_"What do you mean?" this girl was way too hard to understand,why was she telling him all this,more importantly why did she persist on making him help out.  
_

_"Your different,I know you are."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You've got something the rest of your family doesn't...Hey,whats your name?"_

_"wha-ah, Your annoying."_

_"Well whats your name?"_

_"Soul,happy now"_

_"my name is-"_

_"I don't care."_

_" Well,I better go, after desert..my mom is in danger."_

_"Good luck."_

_And the black haired,red eyed girl was gone. Finally some peace and quiet. A couple of hours after she left,Soul continued to play. He turned the page of his music script,the ink on the page suddenly melted and started flowing down the piano. When it touched the wood it became a crimson color._

_"Wha-what?" he jumped off of the bench with the ink still pouring down. He backed away an inch before a Raven came-literally- out of nowhere and started to attack him. If one wasn't enough,a couple more came in also._

_"GET OFF!" He scream,being practically defenseless. Ravens' weren't easy to kill with your bare hands,especially if their going crazy.  
He struggled to keep them away,flailing his arms around wasn't exactly taking any affect. "H-HELP!" He yelled out,basically giving up on the fight._

_"THOSE EYES OF YOURS..." A demonic voice came from the Raven. A spark of familiarity came to his mind 'your eyes...' "I'LL PECK THEM OUT!"  
The Ravens came closer to his face,he shut his eyes tightly and put his arms over his face_(Authors Notes:Does this remind anyone of Hitchcock?)

_The Ravens started pecking at him,there was three of them and one of him,there was no way he would get out alive. His body had so much adrenaline, yet there was nothing he could do with it,he was cornered. 'You did before! why can't you do it again!' He argued with himself in his mind .  
The Raven that spoke to him snapped at his arm,fitting his beak around his small bone structure. He scream in an ear splitting decibel. _

_'I'm gonna die...if I can't-' He clenched his teeth,than held up his right arm as it turned into the blade of a scythe. 'Finally.' He slashed right through the first Raven in front of him_. _Then took down the rest._

_"what-was that." he huffed, relieved that he made it out alive. _

_Later on, Steve River and his wife,Dew,were both found dead in the guest room. Dew was shot in the head,while Steve...looked like he was brutally beaten. Their daughter was missing,never found. (_Authors Notes:I figure something freaky like this would happen to Soul.)

* * *

8:00 PM, Had it been that late already? Since the death of Spirit,Shinnigami didn't have a partner,the only other death scythe,that was actually a scythe,was Soul. He had been working for Shinnigami for about a day,though they weren't officially partners until Maka could talk with the death god. Even though it was his dream to become Shinnigami's Death Scythe,he dreaded the day she would.

He was back at his apartment,finding the key. For the last day,he slept in a chair right beside Maka's bed. She did not,take the news well at all. Strange, for someone to go through that much grief for a person that they convinced themselves,they would never love,or respect. When he told her,it was like her heart shattered,she wore a blank expression,though it was obvious how hurt she was.

He finally found the right key,and opened the door. Just as the door opened ,a bouquet of roses was shoved in his face," I-I bought you flowers!" he pushed the bouquet back and saw Crona,"Uh,thanks..." he said awkwardly. "Oh,wheres Maka?"  
"In the hospital,she won't be able to move for awhile." Crona grabbed his upper arm,"Oh,I see..." he just spent a day waiting for her,and she didn't even come. "I see you decorated the place." Soul observed,trying to get his mind off of Maka. "Yeah." .

"WE SPENT A WHOLE FRIKN' DAY WAITING FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND CRONA! AND SHES NOT EVEN HERE!" Ragnarok popped out of Crona,giving a nice beating on his head. "Who invited you in anyway?"  
"Oh, uhm...I think her name was..."  
"Was it Blair."  
"Yeah,I think that was her name."  
"oh sweet Jesus,did she try to do anything to you?"  
"Nope,I don't think so."

Well,what now?Speaking to Soul was so awkward,plus Maka wasn't even going to come. So...What do you do? "I guess I should go then,it was nice seeing you."  
"I'll tell you when shes out."  
"Oh,th-thank you...well,good night."  
"yeah." With few complaints from Ragnarok, he left and shut the door behind him.

Some night, Sleeping in an old chair wasn't exactly all that comfortable, waking up to the news that he would be Shinnigami's new death scythe, realizing he would no longer be with Maka;he'd been having a bad day. And then Crona,which was just strange,and what Ragnarok said ,  
"girlfriend?"Soul jealously thought out loud. "There's...no way..." funny that he _just_ thought about Ragnarok's outburst.  
"Maka would tell me if...wouldn't she?" he walked down the hallway into his room,and sat down on his bed. "I need to stop thinking about her.".

In the Morning he went back to Maka's hospital bed,"How you doing?" he made sure to say gently. She was laying down ,her face pointed to the ceiling. "Terrible,I have a head ache that is relentless,not matter what I take it won't go away."  
" oh,well..."  
"So, I guess our dream came true. Your Shinnigami-sama's death scythe now..."  
"Stop it,I don't care about that anymore."  
"Soul Eater Evans...I slay 100 souls for you to become a death scythe,and you don't even care... If my voice didn't hurt so bad, man if I could yell.."  
"No I didn't mean I didn't appreciate...Look I don't want- I-I don't..." He couldn't find the words to say,was it really that un-cool to express your feelings? Of course it was.

"Soul,its just me.. you can feel free to tell me whats on your mind." Well what did he have to lose, Maka would no longer be his meister,he had to tell her. "It's hard...to see you like this." Maka remembered back to when David visited her, _he said the same thing_.  
"Your in such a bad condition,and I'm sorry...about your dad,I never thought something like this would happen." he tightly grabbed Maka's hand.  
"So now I have to be shinnigami-sama's partner...I just,It won't be the same." Maka sat up slightly in her bed "But, why wouldn't you be happy? I mean it's an honor to serve death,don't tell me you don't want to be his weapon..._don't_ tell me that all our work was for nothing." Soul swallowed dryly and continued," It wasn't for nothing,I'm a death scythe thanks to you,and the coolest one you'll ever meet,but..."

"...I don't want to leave you." those words didn't make any sense to her,it was like he was speaking to her in a foreign language. "What do you mean? why would you rather be with me,then Death himself? I don't get it."  
"You are an idiot..."  
"Hey!" she said raising her voice _slightly._  
" Think about it Maka,Why would I want to stay with you."  
"Because...your-familiar with me?"  
"your dead wrong." she growled out of annoyance,"Then,what is it."  
"It's because I love you,Idiot."

she was silent for a minute,"Soul,I...should apologize." He let go of her hand,"Your so cruel." He stood up and started to leave.  
"Soul!wait!"he slammed the door.

"I love you too..." she whispered.


	5. Dying to meet you

FIFTH CHAPTER! yay I'm on track...a little...

So last chapter wasn't on the plot as I said it would be...well this one...should.

Another thing that happened in the last chapter,Soul marched out and Maka said she loved him too ,right after he marched out

NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WHEN THE GIRL YOU LOVE IS GOING THROUGH DEPRESSION! stupid...

so ...I give you chapter 5

* * *

Why did she do this to him? Didn't he make it clear that he had feelings for her?It seemed every moment he was alone with her he failed at gaining

her love,but this day would be different,he hoped. "You've gotta be more open with her! She'll totally fall in love with you!" Patty yelled,slapping

her meister's back to reassure him. "I've done that before,she still ignored me..." he stated plainly.

"You just gotta tell her exactly how you feel, she'll love that!"

"Possibly, but you can't ignore the fact that she seems...to like Soul."Patty dropped her chin on the table "Not that again, Kiddo your the only one for her!"

he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair "You talked with her about this, did she say anything?" she smiled and stood up.

"Yup! I asked her if she thought you were cute and she said 'SURE'!" the hope he had faded and he began pounding his on the table

"How can that possibly be a good thing!She said sure so you would stop bothering her!"

"Th-thats not true,I know deep down she-"

"Give it up Patty,she has no romantic feelings for me what so ever." Just after Kid's break down his other partner walked in their house,

"If the door bell rings come get me." she shouted, then ran up the stairs. "Okie Dookie Big sis!" Kid sighed "Another boyfreind I see..."

"Kiddo..."He stood up and pushed his seat up to the table,Patty grabbed him by the arm,restricting him to leave

"Did you know?Did she tell you about this?"Patty sadly shook her head,"She never does."

It wasn't fair, Liz actually didn't have short term relationships, in her whole life she only had about five boyfriends,but they were all no good.

Not one of them treated her like she was intelligent, they only dated her because she had a nice body.

Which was why Kid couldn't stand to see her with another man,no man knew her like he did.

If she would just give him chance,she would actually fall in love.

Kid was just the guy she was looking for,but she only thought of him as his meister.

Kid had a hunch that Liz's new boyfriend was Soul,he was just paranoid though,from the last time they talked.

If it was him,then for the first time in her life Liz didn't make a major mistake in dating. Although it pained him to say it,Soul was a pretty good guy.

But it still wouldn't work out.

Sooner or later,if Soul really dated Liz,he'd realize the feelings he had for Maka,which he did. Kid really was her perfect match.

Then the door bell rang.

* * *

Countless hours had passed wondering through the woods with Kim,she still hadn't told him where they were going.

"Kim..."he wined "Were here."she replied with a voice that was un-characteristically dead pan. "whats wrong?" They halted in front of a pine tree.

They were in the dead center of the forest,no one was there with them,or so it seemed. A boy jumped from the pine tree and landed hard on his feet.

He had dark messy hair and deep blue eyes," Congratulations,you fell into trap." he said almost as if it was boring him. Kim tensed up.

"I already know that,David."The boy crossed his arms and leaned back on the pine tree

"Is that why you brought shibusen's toughest meister,to _protect _you."

Kim clenched her fist,"I brought him along for help!With both of us,I'll get back Jackie." _'she lied to me? _' Black Star thought,she could of just told him the truth.

"To bad you won't be able to help him." Kim cocked a brow."What?" In a flash, David sank his fangs into her neck,drinking her blood.

She fell to the ground, un-conscience. "Thanks,I needed that."He mumbled plainly again.

"What the hell?"his voice trembled. David sighed,"You know I don't enjoy doing that,In fact I hate it. But if I don't I'll die." Black Star backed away.

"I'm sorry about your friend,shes still alive though."

"You kidnapped her partner so you could have _her_ blood?"He shook head.

"My boss knew that girl would get you for help,this trap is for you." The sound of branches creaking rung through the forest

"I drank her blood to get her out of the way,and above all I needed it." The sound was getting louder"My advice to you,run while still can."

Black Star did as he said, he ran about five inches before a giant branch landed in front of him,on any other day he would of jumped over it without any thought.

But since Tsubaki left ,he wasn't being himself. He tried jumping over it,because he hesitated when it fell in front of him,he severely scraped his knee and rolled over it.

"Damn!" he shouted clutching his bloody knee. A girl swung down the tree where the branch had fallen,she landed right in front of Black Star.

"So we finally meet." He observed her exposed shoulder that had a star tattoo on it,he knew what it meant.

"I'm your older sister,Red Star. I have a few things to ask you." he struggled to stand but it didn't take long for him to get on his feet.

"I'm listening." Red Star smirked,"Your good friends with Maka Albarn right?"he nodded. "What do you think of her?"

"Shes strong and never gives up,she beat the Kishin without even using her weapon...even I think that's impressive." Black Star had bad feeling about all of this,why would his sister ask him about Maka?

"Did you know shes stronger than you are."

"What are you trying to do?"she smirked once again. "Your Star Clan,you can't help your desire...to surpass God."he backed away slightly then winced when he felt the pain of his knee

"You and I have the same goal,to become stronger than he who created us."

"What is all of this about!"

"Do you know what happened to Shinnigami's death scythe?" he shook his head,even though they just met,he hated her.

"I killed him"she chuckled.

He wanted to run but with his knee fractured and bleeding,there was no way he could out run someone in his clan.

"Why...because he insisted on protecting his daughter."

"Maka?"

"That's right,to become stronger than God,I must surpass his angels." Black Star's eyes widened

"Your crazy..."

" Your just like me Black Star,you crave power. So,what do you say?" Black Star tightened his fist. "No, I'd never betray Maka."

Red Star smiled wildly "Then prepare to die." She jumped back into the tree and landed on a branch five feet from the ground.

"David!" he transformed into dark green light and shot up to Red star,the light formed to a scythe.

"David is actually a scycle but can lengthen into a scythe,isn't that neat?" She jumped from the branch and plunged the blade of the scythe into the ground,her soul force lashed out as the blade impacted into the ground.

Black Star hopped up on the fallen branch behind just in time.

She pulled out David and swung him around Black Star's waist "Your off your game today,what happened little brother?"

She swung his body toward the tree,he hit the tree fiercely enough to break of chunks of bark that embedded themselves into his skin.

He struggled to get it up,and soon his insane sister was looming over him,she pulled him up by the curve of the blade and stuck her available arm into his chest.

"Here's an example of how strong your soul force _should_ be." A surge of a powerful electric current shot into him.

This was the very same force that killed Spirit, luckily for Black Star he was a lot more durable to attacks like these.

She cut off her soul force after a few minutes, Black Star's body dangled as she lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"Step it up dear brother...this is getting boring."he gasped when he realized David's blade penetrated his stomach,Red Star smirked then pulled it out of him.

He clenched his teeth,he almost wished she kept it in. Red Star threw him down to her feet and swung David over her shoulder,she was waiting for Black Star to make an attack.

He pulled his body up and started coughing up blood,if he didn't start fighting back,the he _would_ die.

Black Star hit a wall,he actually acknowledged that Red Star was stronger than him. That never ever happened before,even when facing the Kishin he felt superior.

He realized,in this situation, he was nothing without Tsubaki. Why did she have to tell him she loved him? If she stayed he wouldn't be losing to Red Star.

But it didn't matter what could of happened,it only mattered what did,he had to fight. For Maka,_ for Tsubaki._

He finally stood up and faced Red Star,he smirked as he disappeared into the forest_,_ "Using my own trick against me, oh Black Star,you know that won't-" before she could finish she felt something push on her back.

Black Star got her,"SOUL FORCE" The surge of electricity lit up the whole forest. She clutched onto Davids pole and swung back at Black Star.

She hit him,he fell back a little until he caught himself. Red Star stumbled and almost fell herself," Impressive,but you know what else is?"

She twirled David around and lashed the air,"SOUL RESONANCE" Red Star and David shouted in unison.

Black Star stood still as his sister came charging at him, she swung at his feet,but he was quick and hopped up on David's blade.

Black Star jumped behind her and shot her with his soul force once time she dropped David, Black Star kept pushing his soul force until he knew for sure she wouldn't be able to fight.

He finally dropped it as his sister hit the ground. "Sorry Red Star,but you'll never be able to beat me." She sat up and smirked as her bangs covered her eyes.

David was right beside her hands,Black Star didn't see him ,"This isn't over." he looked down and prepared to a third soul force on her,but she was too quick.

"witch hunter." she whispered as Davids blade grew bigger,he tried to dodge but it was no use. She almost cut him in half.

He dropped just like she did before,he gasped for air as he was fighting for his consciousness.

He wouldn't go down this easy, he was the one who would surpass God, not her.

He lifted himself up, Red Star fit her hand over his face before he could make one strike,"Soul force."

Check mate.

* * *

He needed to know if she really was dating Crona.

That's all he wanted to know.

He found out that she wasn't .

No longer he was her death scythe,she gave him to Shinnigami without even consulting him.

But if that wasn't enough,she left. She left without telling anyone where she was going.

The only clue he had was the note she left behind in their apartment, that was empty.

_I can't see myself being at Shibusen anymore_

_I'm sorry Soul, I can't let the person who killed Papa get away with it._

_I sorry that the last time we saw each other we fought,since I know that the killer is after me..._

_It'll probably be the last time I ever see you again,_

_Please understand that this is something I have to do on my own._

_and Soul_

_I love you too._

_~ Maka Albarn_

"I'm such a fucking Idiot."

* * *

Yes...

David is the vampire i've been mentioning.

Oh and Black Star's not dead. so you know.


	6. missing title

THAT took long enough. This story has now been changed to rated M, because of all the F words

anyway, review people! I love the reviews! Now I will repeat,BLACK STAR IS NOT DEAD,I'M NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO KILL A LEAD CHARACTER!

chapter six.

* * *

He braced himself for pain,and was shocked to see his sister bleeding from the head. She was curled up on the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry I let that go on," David called from across Red Star. He lifted himself up,though his fractured knee restricted him some.

"Didn't you say that she was your boss?" David smirked,"Doesn't mean I like her,"

"What if she finds out?" David's smirk faded into somewhat of a frown

"She-won't find out,"he said quickly "Need help getting home?" Black Star nodded "Why did you kidnap Jackie if you just going to save me?"

David lifted Black Star's arm over his shoulder "I thought you'd win,I didn't plan for you to be-this-_weak_," Black Star pushed David away from him and stammered back.

"I'M NOT WEAK!I JUST CAN'T-" He stopped

"You can't what? Focus? That's no excuse, even without a weapon you shouldn't of lost so easily," Black Star gritted his teeth, _'the bastards right'_

"You don't know what I've been going through..." David cocked his brow " Girlfriend left you,what?" Black Star sighed irritably

"None of your business," He crossed his arms.

"I guess not, but-we should leave before Red Star wakes-

"GOOD! I want to fight her! I'll make you regret ever calling me weak!" David narrowed his eyes "Good for you, but she'll-

"I'LL TAKE HER DOWN IN A SECOND!" Black Star smiled self righteously "IF SHE FINDS OUT I HELPED YOU SHE WILL FUCKING KILL ME!" David Yelled hoping it didn't wake Red Star.

"We need to go,"David said, Black Star pouted

"I'll be fine without you,"Black Star replied, a nervous feeling traveled up David's spine

"Take the girls," he managed to say without a stutter. Black Star lifted Kim over his shoulder and found Jakie tied to a tree branch, _slowly _he walked out of the forest .

_'Weak? I'll show him... how wrong he is'_

A sigh of relief escaped David , he rolled up his jacket sleeve's and investigated Red Star. Still out cold

"Red Star won't like you betraying her like that" Cold sweat ran down his face "Melissa...?" he swallowed dryly. "Naughty naughty Davey,you shouldn't go disobeying orders silly,"

"Look Melissa, I'll do whatever you want,just don't tell Red Star," She smiled "Well with such a generous offer,I shouldn't refuse," she giggled

"_Whatever_ I want?" David nodded,Melissa smirked as she came to the ground with her broom.

"I must make a list,"she laughed. David wondered if Red Star was really that bad of an option.

Black Star pushed Kim up his back a little more so she wouldn't fall, it seemed she was almost awake. "Uhm, Black Star...thanks -for saving me and Kim" Jackie muttered with a small smile

"No problem," he responded,it was obvious that something was on his mind. "Are you alright Black Star?"

"Well, I need advice,"

"Sure,what for?"

"Tsu-Tsubaki,"not another word was needed,she already knew what he was talking about.

* * *

The roar of a motorcycle engine was just to cruel to hear, she didn't think he'd find her so easy. Surprisingly she made a lot of distance for an hour, but she didn't think that he would follow her.

_'Maybe I should just tell him goodbye' _She bit her lip

_'Priority here,Maka' _She reminded herself. The sound of the engine got closer, She was caught,there was nothing to hide behind in the desert.

"Damn" she swore under her breath,how would she get out of this?

His eyes must of been seeing things, that couldn't of been her,that would be way too easy.

"MAKA!" He shouted,the girl he saw (what he _thought_ he saw)started run.

'_I can't let him catch me!' _she thought as she ran as fast as her body would allow_.  
_

It _was _her!

_'I'm not letting you get away this time!' _He accelerated the speed of the vehicle.

She couldn't out run motorcycle that was going forty miles per hour! She was caught.

Her knees gave in from the strain she pushed on them, he slowed his motorcycle to a abrupt stop that nearly knocked him off.

He ran over to his partner who was struggling to get up.

"Are you alright,"

"I'm not coming with you,"she whispered

"You're coming with me weather you like it or not,"

"Wanna bet..."she growled, Soul grasped her arm tightly.

"Don't threaten me Maka, why should I let you go, just so you can die? I don't think so,"

"I'll fight you if I have to!" She tried shaking Soul's tight grasp off, no good.

"You'll lose," he had this calm anger to his voice that was frighting ,he grasped her more firmly now,enough to make Maka cringe.

"Let go," she growled again

"Never, now get up," he pulled her up to him ,with no concern about the gigantic bruise that would form on her arm.

" Tch,what happened to 'I love you' Soul," she complained,just trying to get him angry.

"I came all the way out here _because _I love you, you're just being a bitch,"

"Excuse Me!" She shouted tugging on Soul's arm trying to make him let go of hers.

"I'm helping you," He pushed her on his bike and got on himself.

"What If jump off," she threatened

"I won't let you,"He said showing his calm anger yet again.

"You can't make me stay Soul! " He gritted his sharp teeth

"Calm down, "

"Soul..."she began

"...I was wrong..."

"About what?"

"About Papa, I shouldn't of treated him like I did,I want to make things right,"

"I still wont let you go,"he started the engine. "We're going home,"

She couldn't go home now, she had to deal with her problem first. But now she had another problem, Soul wouldn't let her out of his sight.

She couldn't reason with him, so was that all? Would Spirits death not be avenged?

Doubtful.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," she swallowed dryly,already regretting her actions.

"What do you mean?" he replied before stepping on the gas. She grabbed a book from her bag,that was rapidly knocked out of her hands before she could 'use it',ah so close.

"Not today," he smirked.

"Its always nice to have spare,"she smiled

"What?"

"MAKA~CHOP!" she yelled before the book impacted on his head, he lost consciousness and fell off his bike. She turned off the engine,even though it awful tempting to just take it.

"I'm so sorry,"she said leaning down to kiss Soul's forehead,"I'll come back, I promise," that being said she started running away from her old partner, she had in mind that Soul could wake up at any given time.

And fifteen minutes later...

...He woke up.

He realized Maka was absent and stood up.

"Damn it all!" again she was nowhere in sight,his bike only had enough gas to get him back to Death city. To Soul it only felt like he was out for a second ,but who knows how long that really was.

But his bike _was_ still there,she couldn't of gotten far on foot,then again if he found her the same scenario could play out. Maybe for now it was best to go home,empty handed.

BUT,if he left ,even just to go get gas,it was possible that he would never be able to find her again. What to do,what to do.

"Screw it,"he got on his bike and headed deeper into the desert,after all,if Maka was able to get that far on foot,he could too,right?

* * *

Red Star found herself laying on her stomach,with her brother missing from the scene. "what the hell happened?"she groaned, Melissa helped her up ,"Well,it's a secret..."Melissa giggled

"If you still want your organs _inside_ your body,you'll tell me Melissa," the witch gasped

"You wouldn't,"she miserably replied, Red Star snatched a knife out of her pocket,"You know damn well I would, remember your parents?" she threatened, Melissa held back her tears.

"Fine,I-I'll tell you," she sobbed,"David kn-knocked you out,and l-let your brother g-get away,"she muttered,Red Star grinned.

"I knew he was trader," Melissa sniffed and wiped away her tears,"Y-you w-won't hurt him,right?"

"I won't _hurt _him," Melissa weakly smiled

"I'll make sure he won't feel a thing," tears strolled down her face,she never wanted to hurt David,never. But she really is bad at keeping secrets.

She got on her knees and hugged Red Star's waist,"YOU CAN'T!"She screamed

"Shesh,pipe down stupid,I was only being sarcastic,"Melissa smiled again,"THANK YOU!'she cried.

'_you'll fall for anything,huh?'_

Melissa stood up and quickly wiped her tears away,"Oh,I just remembered, I know where Maka is_,_"

_'I guess she's useful for some things'_

"Do tell,"she smirked.

* * *

uhm yeah...

short chapter, huh

Well i haven't updated in awhile

I'll try to get better at this...


	7. Kill her

Yesh! I'm getting better at this! well this is the moment you've all been waiting for

Maka vs Red Star, I got excited so a quick update was mandatory for me. Oh by the way I have no clue how many chapters this story is going to have sooo...well I can tell there's more to come after this chapter

ENJOY,and review!

* * *

"Well hello,might I ask why you're here?"Kid said trying his best to be kind, at the door was a young man. He looked around Liz's age. which was why Kid was straining himself to be nice.

"Oh, I'm here to see Liz," Kid still kept his fake smile ,"Well come right on in,_asshole_," he whispered the last part

"Excuse me?" he caught a sound of that last word,but didn't fully know what it was.

"Nothing,nothing, I'll call Liz down,"Kid turned away from him and dropped his smile,"Actually, I could talk with you instead,"

Kid turned around,"What?"

"Well you live with her,what is she really like?" Kid sat down on one of his couches and invited him to as well

"She's wonderful,beautiful,intelligent,but easily distracted, symmetrical in _every_ way,she's loving,sarcastic and..._out of my league,_"he sighed

"Oh,you must have feelings for her,"he observed, Kid only nodded, " I guess I should go home then,I don't want to interfere with your chances with her,"

"Wait I don't understand,weren't you dating her?"

"We went on _a_ date, she told me a little about you,"

"Really?" He nodded and went out the door.

Kid smiled a little and walked over to the staircase,only to realize Liz was sitting on the sixth step,

"Do you mean it?"She asked holding back a smile,"Every word," he replied with a sigh, he walked up and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid that you were already dating someone," he admitted with shame.

"Like Soul," she teased with a smile,"I guess I was a little paranoid when you were defending him," he returned a slight smile,even though he was ashamed of that situation now.

"I can tell you why I was,If you want to know," she added. "Sure," he answered,only wanting to continue their conversation.

"Soul pulled me aside on the mission to ask for advice,when Maka got hurt he realized he should of told her about his feelings for her, but he didn't know how to tell her,

"When Maka's dad was yelling at him for not caring enough to protect her,it kind of got me angry," he suddenly felt like a complete idiot for accusing Soul.

"I probably shouldn't of been that harsh on him," he smiled uneasily,"Probably?" she teased,Kid took her hand in his own," I love you," he said confidently.

Liz rested her head on his shoulder, "Aren't you going to ask me on a date then?" she asked sarcastically.

Patty came down the stairs, spotting Her sister and meister blocking the exit

"Kiddo you told Big Sis!" the two both turned to her,"More or less," he replied with a smile. There was sudden knock on the door.

Kid stood up to answer it, Black Star stood at the door,beaten and bloody,barely able to stand, "Good god Black Star,what happened?"

"I met my sister, " he answered before falling on Kid, "Did you think about going to the hospital?" Liz and Patty came over to Kid and Black Star

"She wants to kill Maka," he mumbled," Excuse me?" Black Star used Kid's shoulders to stand up," My sister is trying to kill Maka!" He yelled, Making an effort for them to understand

"You have a sister?" Liz asked, "apparently," he replied weakly, "I think you should go to the hospital, whatever happened to you..." Kid added helping him to the couch," I told you, my sister went ape shit on me!" he explained while trying to get comfortable.

"Where's Tsubaki?"he asked, Black Star sighed

"Gone..."

* * *

Where was she going? She'd been walking in the desert for how long? How was she even going to find the killer? It felt like she had been walking for days, how many miles was the next town again?

Maybe she should of gone home with Soul, she was starving and still weak from their last mission,now she's out trying to get revenge on the one who killed her father?

What an idea, she could of at least convinced Soul to come with her,so she was hungry,weak and without a weapon, if she did run into the killer,she would probably die.

This plan was spur of the moment though, after Soul stormed out of the room,she began to think that her fathers death shouldn't go unpunished.

How was she going to fight without a weapon though?This killer killed her Death Scythe father, how would a lone meister stand up against someone like that?

She'd find out.

"Should I just turn back," she complained to herself,"Too late now," a voice stated from somewhere," Soul? I-if thats you then-"

"Chill, your not that lucky,"the voice said again ,"Who are you?" she was concerned, there was nothing to hide behind in this desert,where was the voice coming from?

Maka turned around and standing right there was girl a little older than her,"Hi there, I'm Red Star,I've been waiting to meet you for some time now,"

Maka smiled,"Nice to meet you then," Maka stuck out her arm for a handshake, "Not really,"she laughed.

"Uhm, so are you a student at Shibusen?" Red Star smirked, "Nope, man your really slow huh?"

"Ex...cuse me?" Maka wasn't quite sure what she meant, "Nothing,so what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

Maka clenched her fist,"I'm looking for the person who killed my dad," she said in dead pan voice,"Your looking right at her,"

"Wha-" Red Star stuck her arm into Maka's stomach,"SOUL FORCE" just like her father, she could of avoided it,but in this case she wasn't sure if she was kidding or not,

She stood there paralyzed by the electrical current, she finally cut it off and fell on her back,"Try to fight back dear, I don't want this to be boring,"she mocked.

Maka got on her knees and threw a punch at her, Red Star caught her wrist and twisted it,"Show me your real power," what did she mean by that? what power?

" I don't know what you mean," she mumbled weakly falling back down,"don't play dumb," she kicked her left oblique ,and she rolled over.

"You are an angel after all," She remembered back when Shinigami told her that her soul was taking shape of an angel's, but she didn't think that she was an angel yet,

"How do you know about that?" Red Star smirked, "doesn't matter," she responded

"I'm waiting for your attack," the problem was:she used it once before,but wasn't quite sure how she would do it again

"I can't..."She accidentally said out loud. Red Star stepped on her back, "Then your just not wroth it,"

Red Star pulled her to her up by her pigtails so she was standing with her knees bent,she dug her nails into her skin and slammed her knee into her face.

"I'd hate to waste all this time for nothing...prove to me that you're an Angel,"

"Why should I!"she snapped

"You still want to live,right?" Red Star kicked her down and stomped on the back of her head.

"Weren't you going to kill me anyway,"

"I wasn't going to kill your friends, fight me and you won't have to worry about that,"

" You bitch..." she whispered angrily.

"Think of your dear partner,remember...you did break his heart,"

"How...?"

"Doesn't matter,Get up!"

She made a terrible mistake, if she couldn't figure out how to fight her, not only would she die...

She couldn't be responsible for anther person dying because of her, she couldn't!

And Soul, did she really break his heart? Was that why he was angry with her the last time they met? She DID include 'I love you too' in her letter to him.

She stopped thinking about Soul, if she didn't figure out how to use the power again,he would die,all because of her.

She concentrated hard on the topic, '_c'mon there has to be something,anything at all!'_

"I'm not gonna wait forever Maka!" she yelled preparing a Soul force.

Got it.

"I've waited long enough," She grabbed Maka by the collar of her shirt ,she pressed her hand to her chest,"Soul Force," just then a white light knocked Red Star off balance and threw her into the desert sand.

"So the battle gets interesting,"Red Star said as she stood up, Maka's soul wavelength caused the wind to pick dramatically, "I can't thank you enough for reminding me about this,"Maka laughed.

Red Star came running at her with the same soul force she prepared, Maka stood confidently waiting for the right time to defend.

_'Here goes everything,' _she nervously thought

Red Star was only five inches away from her body,

'_NOW!'_

Red Star lunged her arm out to her but was the soul force was bounced back at her, electrocuting herself_. _Maka took her arm and shot, what looked like white magic into her back. Red Star fell to ground,not moving a muscle.

Red Star swiped her led at Maka's feet,making her fall on her knees,she shot her soul force into her back,and Maka fell on her chest.

'_Get up...you can't let her win!'_ she pulled her self up, standing tall facing the person who killed her father.

"I will defeat you,"she calmly stated,she clenched her fist tightly,then threw another punch at Red Star,this time she didn't catch it.

Red Star was knocked back five yards with a bloody face, she coughed up blood and struggled to stand.

"hmn,Good shot,but I bet you can't do it again,"she teased,Maka tightened her fist again.

"GET READY!" Red Star stood up and started up her Soul force,it was amazing how many times she could use that without getting tired.

Maka ran at her top speed toward her enemy,through the crack of her fingers an extremely bright white silver light seeped out of them,if she hit her with this,that would be it,there would be no way she would survive.

Compared that to Red Star's soul force,she would be dead even if she hit her back. Red Star cut off the charge,it would be useless anyway.

_All she had to do was dodge._

Maka was already five seconds away from hitting her_,that wasn't enough time to dodge._

Maka's fist impacted into her face and a white light lit up the whole desert.

Yes, Soul saw it,giving him hope of finding her. It had to be her!

Red Star's bloody body was ten yards away,that was _some power_.

She did it,she killed her fathers murderer. Surprisingly, she felt good,she felt _really _good. But she had to check,just in case.

She ran up to her beaten body and knelt down to her.

_'is she dead?_' Maka rolled her over so that she laying on her back

Red Star pushed her hand to Maka's Stomach,shooting her with her soul force. Maka lost conscience and fell on Red Star, "Now that was exciting," she picked up Maka and threw her over her shoulder.

"Try and stop me now," she stated arrogantly taking off and out of the desert. But what if Maka woke up when she was still on her shoulder?

That wouldn't be good for Red Star,but Maka really wasn't that lucky.

The only way she was getting out of this alive was if Soul rescued her,best case scenario.

But Soul was having problems himself, with his motorcycle out of gas and no idea what direction Maka was.

Since the light came from EVERYWHERE.

Then again there was Black Star and Kid, but they had no idea Maka even left Death city.

But what about Crona?

"Ragnarok, we have to go find her!" He urgently said after reading Maka's letter to Soul.

"She'll be fine,we don't need to go chasing after her,"he persuaded Crona.

"Remember those hershey chocolate bars?"

"LETS GO SAVE TINY TITS!"

Crona ran out of their apartment with a mission, he had to save her. But the letter he read was awfully dismaying

"I love you too?" he quoted the letter,she could of meant she loved him as a friend. But there was no time to think about that,save Maka,save her.

"One question though, where the HELL do we find her?"

"Where she found me," he answered.

* * *

AWWW isn't that sweet!

yeah I figured I should put Crona in the next chapter, add some CronaxMaka to the story

I wuv that pairing. ANYWAY! Please review!

And oh by the way, those who don't like KidxLiz...SKIP THOSE PARTS,there the least important pairing in this,even though I adore them.


	8. Until my dying day

ALL I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU IS: REVIEW! please...

oh and I'm going to stop working on this fic momentarily , and move onto my W.i.t.c.h. fic for awhile maybe until I finish it. And I also have another story I'm working on, I already wrote two chapters.

SO! This will be the last update on this story for awhile. If you review it may give me some motivation to update it quicker~

* * *

The day turned to sunset after hours of strolling along the desert by foot. Awareness was escaping him by each second, exhaustion was creeping into his body with every step,but he never stopped.

He never wished for water so much,when he awoke he took off on this seemingly never ending trek. It was hot as hell yet the sun was going down,he bit his lip, _hard_, his conciseness was slipping fast.

But he couldn't fall asleep, Maka was in danger,every second he wasted could have been her dying breath. He couldn't be responsible for not saving her, he just couldn't.

Earlier that day, he saw a blinding white light just ahead of him,_but that was nearly three hours ago._ Why did she do this to him,he asked himself.

Why would she leave him? Just to avenge a man that she claimed to hate! He understood that it must of been hard for her , but for her just to leave without a face to face goodbye! The letter did say "_ I love you too_" but she couldn't of meant it! Maybe she meant love in friendship, which he had been to her for so long... a friend...a _weapon._

And that was it.

But he was better than that, he loved her and he wouldn't just let her go. Even when she sees them as just _friends_, he wouldn't let her go. never.

And that was it.

But where would he go now? When he didn't even know where to start looking for her. He was already going the speed of turtle, exhausted and walking his motorcycle with him.

It was heavy but f there was any chance of getting gas for it, he needed to take it.

Hours slipped away,and suddenly it was the dead of the night. The moon smiling malevolently down on him, as if mocking his attempt to his partner, or _ex-partner. _Blood was gushing between its teeth, making his heart rate spike.

"No, it-its not her," he said in denial. Every time the moon bled it signified someone dying.

But it couldn't of been her, she was stronger than that!

He stopped in his tracks, "Not Maka..." he let go of his motorcycle and started to run. His eyes misted over, _when was the last time he cried?_

Running at his top speed he blindly pushed forward into the desert,with no idea where he was headed. He kept his speed with tears flying back in the air, not her...not Maka.

His speed slowed half an hour later, until he dropped to his knees.

Fighting the urge to close his eyes, tears still flowed down his face. Crushed by an assumption.

The moment he stomped out of that room, was the moment he killed her.

"This is all my fault...she's dead because of me..." he whispered to the sand below him. He never felt so defeated in his life.

"Idiot! she knew she was gonna die and she still left me!" He sunk into hopelessness, depression. He kept telling himself if he stayed with her she wouldn't of left.

Truth be told, she would of left anyway. Around the same time too. There was nothing he could of done to stop this from happening.

That was the heart breaking truth, now there was no way to save her, no tracks she left behind. And how would he know if she was still even alive? He picked himself up from the sand and started again. He would never know if she was okay if he continued to lay there.

He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, so there was a chance he would die as well. It didn't matter to him, all that mattered was making sure Maka was safe.

But the problem remained, where was Maka? How would he begin to find her in the never ending desert? More over what if she wasn't even in the desert anymore?

The only chance he had of knowing was to keep walking. Maybe Shinnigami-sama would figure it out and send a search party,but he _did_ other things to do.

He walked thirty miles throughout the day, not counting the miles he traveled by motorcycle. He was lost, tired, and hungry. That wasn't even the worst of it, all the time he spent looking for Maka may have been vain.

But he couldn't go back, who would find her?

It was all up to Soul...and he was the one farthest away from where Maka was.

Then again, there was Crona.

* * *

Ragnarok was in his dragon form soaring the skies, Crona was dangling from him searching the ground. They were only in the desert for a couple of hours , yet they were already deep into it.

"CRONA WE BETTER FIND HER SOON, THERE IS NOT ENOUGH CHOCOLATE IN THE WORLD TO KEEP ME FLYING LIKE THIS!"

"Hold on I think I saw something! take me down there!" Ragnarok dropped in elevation, and Crona's feet touched the sand.

"The sand is so lose here," he observed.

"Sand is always lose Sherlock," came Ragnarok's retort. "Not like this, change into a sword,"

"So bossy!" Ragnarok did as told and formed into Crona's hand.

"Be ready for anything Ragnarok, we don't know what were dealing with here," He tightened his grip on the sword and swallowed dryly.

"I bet they're a bunch of pussies!"

"We can never be to careful," the wind suddenly picked up, this had to be where she was. This was where he was when Maka came looking for him. Yes it seemed a bit cliche, but it made sense, there used to be a giant hole there. It's more than possible that it was covered,but he had no other leads.

"SCREECH ALPHA" Crona shouted as Ragnarok began to scream on a ear-shattering octave and decibel. The sand was gone but no one was there.

"On to plan B," Ragnarok sarcastically stated. There was no other plan though.

"If your looking for Maka you passed her by two miles," a voice said.

"Huh?" Crona turned around to see a young man with dark hair and deep blue eyes,"I can lead you there, but I can't help you,"  
Crona agreed and took off with the boy,he said his name was David and that he was good friends with Maka.

He continued with telling him about what a great friend she was,Crona shared a few a few stories with the boy and he did so in return.

when he admitted he helped the person that kidnapped Maka, Crona lost trust in him.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Because, Red Star picked me up off the street,I had to serve her in return,"

"But Maka is your friend, you would really betray her for..."

"I met Red Star before I met Maka, I found out who she was after last week,"

"Then why are you still with her?"

"Because if I leave she'll kill me," Crona found himself relating to him, Medusa was his mother, she did do something for him,but then just used him as a weapon.

Then he met Maka, He was forced to fight her at first, but then she showed him kindness, friendship, _love._ But he couldn't leave Medusa, she would of killed him, she almost did kill him when he finally faced her.

That was the stage David was at.

"Then stand up for her, I'll help you," Crona smiled at him.

"Were here," he said. Crona turned to see it, there was a strange mark in the sand there.

"All you have to do is resonate with your partner," Before Crona could tell him thanks, he was gone. Crona sighed and Ragnarok changed into a sword.

"SCREAM RESONANCE" He and his partner shouted in unison. The mark in sand blew away as the desert changed into a dark hallway. He'd seen this magic before, must of been a witch's work.

He was so close to finding her, his heart rate increased and he swallowed dryly. He saw a mental door widely open, he walked into the large room and he found the angel on a bed near the corner.

"Maka," he said quietly, he approached the sleeping form and shook her softly so she would wake,"Ngh.." She opened her eyes but couldn't see a thing due to the darkness, she only saw a form standing over her,"Maka are you alright?" the girl smiled as her brows furrowed

"Crona...I'm fine," she hugged the boy in relief, she almost thought she was a goner.

The door suddenly slammed shut as the lights flashed on, "Your not leaving here," Red Star coldly said coming out of the shadows.

Crona gripped Ragnarok tightly as Maka prepared to fight as well. "Wanna bet," Maka said tightening her fist.

Just then a young girl with thick black and blazing red eyes appeared, "oh yes," Red star smirked.


End file.
